


Wisdom

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: Seung-gil Lee Week 1st July - 7th July [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopting a dog, Gen, There's a reason why that's a tag, booty shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Prompt: Animal KingdomBonus Prompt: New PetsFt: Supportive Seung and first meetings





	Wisdom

“JJ, how many times do I have to tell you, don’t leave your clothes out around that dog.”

“Yeah but look, I have awesome shorts now.”

Seung sighed and shook his head, wondering how the hell he could explain what exactly the issue was.

“You have booty shorts.”

“And? My butt looks great in these!”

“I’m not evaluating your butt.”

“Hey! You’re just jealous that you don’t have a pair.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Have you ever seen my wardrobe?”

JJ stopped prancing around the screen, jaw dropping in shock.

“You have a pair of booty shorts?”

_Seven._

“Noooooo.”

“You totally do.”

“Don’t let the dog rip your trousers again. Bye JJ.”

Ignoring the protests, he ended the Skype call and rested his head on his arms, slumping forwards. He closed his laptop up, shutting off all contact with people around the world. It was true that he enjoyed conversing with people (a select few that he’d approached and made friends with), but sometimes it would get tiring. Even with his family, who he loved dearly, even if they were a little overbearing at times.

He checked the clock, stretched and stood, snatching his coat off of the chair. A knock on the door echoed through the apartment and he ran to answer it, snatching up his shoes as he went. He flung it open, hopping as he slipped on his shoes, much to the amusement of his waiting coach.

“You ready?”

“No. I’m Seung.”

“Come on, enough with the jokes you.”

Locking the door, he bounded down the steps ahead of Min-So, passing confused neighbours who’d never seen him in such a mood, or really seen him at all.

“Careful.”

“I’m allowed to be excited.”

She threw him her car keys and he caught them, bursting through the doors at the bottom of the stairs and sprinting across the car park. Unlocking the passenger door, he jumped inside and closed the door, eagerly belting up and tossing the keys across. He was joined fairly quickly by Min-So, who took one look at his bouncing knee and chuckled, starting the car and pulling out onto the busy streets of central Seoul. It didn’t take long for them to arrive at their destination and he stared out of the window, excitement barely contained.

“Ready to go?”

“Of course.”

Seung jumped out of the car, hopping up and down on the spot as Min-So grabbed her bag and locked the car, swinging it over her shoulder and leading him across the road. She pushed open the door, letting him approach the desk.

“Good morning and welcome to CARE. How may I help?”

“I’m here to take a look at your dogs.”

“Right this way.”

He followed the receptionist, her heels clicking in the silence, the sound of barking growing louder as they approached a door. She unlocked it and ushered them through, signing a form hung up on the wall.

“Here you are. This are the dogs we currently have available for adoption. Please take your time.”

Nodding his thanks, Seung began to make his way past the cages, pausing occasionally to take a closer look. Beginning to lose hope, he knelt down by the last cage and his eyes met with piercing blue.

“Hey there…”

The dog inside shuffled closer into the light, sniffing at his hand when he held it out.

“A female siberean husky. Interesting. You think she’s the dog Seung?”

As if to answer her question, the dog began nuzzling against the bars, pressing closer to rub against his hand.

“I think so. May we have a closer look?”

The receptionist leant down and unlocked the cage, coaxing her out. Shaking herself, the dog sniffed around a little before locating Seung, pawing at his knee. He chuckled and held his hand out, allowing her to determine whether or not he was a friend or foe. Judging by the way she jumped into his lap, he guessed it was the former and happily ran his fingers through her fur, marvelling at the softness, especially at the base of her ears. She curled up in his lap, soaking up the fuss as he rubbed her belly.

“Yeah, she’s definitely the one.”

“I’ll get the paperwork for you.”

The receptionist’s heels clicked away, leaving him and Min-So alone with the husky.

“What are you going to call her?”

He’d already picked out a name, way before he’d even thought to step foot on the ice, for his first dog.

“Ji-Hye. Meaning wisdom.”

**Author's Note:**

> I now hate Google maps because it decided to keep locating pet adoption centres in England rather than South Korea like I told it to.


End file.
